Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content can be shared in a variety of manners. One example of a technique to share content with a user in a social network is a news feed. The news feed can be a sequential listing of content items (or stories) that are deemed appropriate for presentation to the user. The news feed for the user can include myriad types of content items. Such content items can include, for example, images uploaded by others in the social network of the user, descriptions of activities of connections of the user, articles regarding subject matter of interest to the user, advertisements directed to the user, etc. The content items unfortunately also can include objectionable material that degrades user experience with the news feed and otherwise compromises the integrity of the social network.